


Liam

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, klance, klance parents au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith adopt a baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keith held the baby in his arms as he looked at his husband and daughter across the hallway. 

“He’s so tiny” Kathy says as she approaches her father. “What’s his name?”

Lance follows after placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder. He looks down at his son and smiles. “Liam.”

“He’s your brand new brother, Kathy” Keith says sweetly.

The baby stayed asleep against his father’s arms. 

“I’m your big sister and I’ll always be your big sister” 

Kathy leaned in to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Her parent’s hearts warming at the sight.

“Let’s go home” Lance says after leaning in to kiss Keith’s cheek.

Keith smiles sweetly. “Yeah. Let’s go home” he repeats.

Lance grabs onto Kathy’s hand as they all walk down the hallway together as a family.


	2. Liam's First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's first birthday!

“I’ll get it!” 

The doorbell rang for the umpteenth time. The house filled with children and parents all together to celebrate a baby’s first birthday..

“Hey guys! Come inside. There is plenty of food” Lance says as he greets another set of guests.

“HUNKLE HUNK! CPU!” Kathy shouts excitedly as she tackles them both in a tight hug.

“Kathy. My you grown tall.” Hunk says happily as he hugs her with one arm, his other arm holding a nicely wrapped box.

“Pretty soon you’re going to be taller than me” Pidge says with a chuckle as they also hug Kathy with one arm.

Kathy giggles. “Come on guys! The party is over here” she says as she grabs both their arms and starts pulling them towards the backyard. Lance quickly following them from behind.

Keith who was entertaining a guest smiles when he sees his friends. He walks over with his little one year old son in his arms. “Hey guys.”

“And there’s the birthday boy. Hiya cutie!” Hunk says happily as he tickles the baby’s stomach.

Liam squeals in delight. Everyone but Pidge smiles at his cuteness.

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” Kathy says happily.

“I guess he can be pretty cute” Pidge says. 

“Are you kidding me? Look at this cutie pie” Lance says as he squeezes his son’s nose gently. Again Liam squeals in laughter. 

“See he’s precious” Lance says proudly. Keith chuckles. Kathy just beams.

Pidge smiles. “Alright you’re right. He’s cute.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith holds Liam in front of the cake as everyone starts to sing the birthday song. His husband standing on his right happily clapping his hands. Kathy to his left smiling widely.

Once the song is over Keith leans him forward towards the cake so he could blow the candles however instead of Liam, Kathy blows the candles for him. Everyone laughs and cheers in delight. Liam puts his hand in the air and smiles widely before clapping. 

“Yay! Happy birthday, Liam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the rest of the great AU in the collection.


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith try to get their baby son call them "Papa" and "Dada" only to get some surprising results

“Come on, Liam. Say Papa!” Lance says happily as he jiggles a toy in front of his baby son.

“No. Liam say ‘Dada” Keith says as he tries to get his son to call him first.

“Papa. Just say Papa” Lance says.

“Dada” Keith says as well.

Liam continues to giggle and clap in delight.

“You guys he is just a baby. He can’t talk yet” Kathy says from the couch while she was reading a book.

“You were his age when you started to talk, Kathy” Lance states.

“Well I was smarter back then” Kathy retorts.

Lance chuckles. “That’s true but you’re smart too, Liam. So say Papa for me. “

“No Liam say Dada.”

“I bet you guys ten bucks if he can say my name first” Kathy says with a smirk.

“You’re on!” Lance says.

“Deal! Keith agrees.

Kathy gets off the couch and walks over to where they all are sitting on the living room floor   
“Hey Liam” she says with a wide smile.

“Kassy. Kassy!” Liam says happily.

Lance and Keith’s mouth drop open in shock.

“That’s right, Liam. I’m Kathy” Kathy says proudly. She kisses his cheek and he giggles in delight. Kathy then turns to her fathers. “Now where is my twenty dollars?” she says sweetly.

“But you said only ten!?” Lance says in astonishment.

“But you both agreed to ten dollars?”

“She has a point” Keith states before grabbing out his wallet to hand her his ten dollars.” Here you go, sweetie.”

“Thanks Dad” Kathy says with a smile.

“Kassy! Kassy!” Liam continues to repeat delightedly.

“Come on, Papa. I won fair and square.”

Lance grumbles as he grabs out his wallet and hands his daughter ten dollars. “You knew he could speak already didn’t you?”

“Yeah. He’s been calling me that since last night when you two were getting ready for bed and I had to watch him” Kathy explains.

“You little trickster.”

“Learned it from you, Papa” Kathy says with a snicker before heading off to her bedroom. “Love you guys. Night ” she says.

“She’s the worst” Lance says with a pout.

“The devil” Keith agrees.

“Kassy! Kassy!” Liam says again.

Lance looks over at his son before an idea popped in his mind. “I bet you five dollars he could say Papa before Dada.”

“ You’re on!” Keith says with a smirk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes pass by and Liam still hasn’t said their names. He just kept saying “Kassy!” whenever he sees her walk by. 

However this time Liam looked between them intently. He starts to babble when suddenly he looks towards Keith and reaches for him. “Mama”.

“HAHA. YOU OWE ME FIVE DOLLARS. HE SAID …” Keith shouts before he slowly realizes what Liam had called him.

Lance smirks. “That’s right, Liam. That’s your Mama”.

Keith couldn’t even be mad. He was just so proud and happy. “Yeah, Liam. I’m your Mama” he says.

Lance chuckles. “Now can you say, Papa too?”

“Papa” Liam repeats happily. Keith chuckles before grabbing him and picking him up. 

Lance smiles widely. “That’s right. I’m your Papa!”


End file.
